


astronomy in reverse (it was me who was discovered)

by starrydrowse



Series: rocktober 2020 [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Genderswap, is that a thing?, meet awkward, yes indeed it is more lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: Never in Ronnie’s life did she think that she might fall in love with a girl.She was raised in a traditional Catholic family, with traditional Catholic values. The life she grew up picturing for herself was one with a husband, a small army of kids, and a white picket fence. A normal, quiet life in the countryside with a man who works hard to provide and then comes home to her at the end of each day. The possibility of her life turning out any other way never even occurred to Ronnie.That is, until Johanna stumbled into her life.Literally.*Or, Johanna and Ronnie's first time meeting.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: rocktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	astronomy in reverse (it was me who was discovered)

**Author's Note:**

> rocktober day four! more lesbian johnica because i can't help myself :^)

Never in Ronnie’s life did she think that she might fall in love with a girl.

She was raised in a traditional Catholic family, with traditional Catholic values. The life she grew up picturing for herself was one with a husband, a small army of kids, and a white picket fence. A normal, quiet life in the countryside with a man who works hard to provide and then comes home to her at the end of each day. The possibility of her life turning out any other way never even occurred to Ronnie.

That is, until Johanna stumbled into her life. 

Literally.

It happens, of all places, at a Disco. Discos aren’t usually quite Ronnie’s scene— they’re loud and dark and crowded, and it’s easy to get overwhelmed. But when her friends had pleaded with her to come along for the night, insisting that she needed to have a little fun and let loose for once, Ronnie had figured, why not? 

Which is how she ended up here, standing near the back wall of the Disco with a drink in her hand, trying her hardest to avoid the dance floor. The night has been rather boring so far; after an hour or so each of her friends had found men to go off dancing with, leaving Ronnie to try her best to blend in with the walls in the vague hopes that this way, no men will come up to her and ask her to dance. 

She’s just started to contemplate leaving, when suddenly something warm and solid slams into her. It knocks her drink out of her hand and sends it spilling down her front as she stumbles back a few steps with the force of it.

“Hey!” she splutters, wide-eyed.

“Oh, _shit!”_

The girl— whom Ronnie can only assume is what had collided with her— is looking at her with big eyes and her mouth open in shock, absolutely mortified. 

“I am _so_ sorry,” the girl stammers. “Holy shit. Oh god, are you alright?”

The top half of Ronnie’s dress is now soaking wet and cold, and Ronnie takes a brief second to thank her lucky stars she’d opted for a vodka tonic instead of a vodka cranberry, saving her dress from being stained to hell. 

“I’m fine,” Ronnie mutters. She flicks her hands to try to dry them off.

“Oh! Here,” the girl says suddenly, reaching into the pockets of her trousers and rooting around. “God, I’m an idiot,” she’s mumbling under her breath, “should’ve watched where I was going—” Finally, she pulls out a wad of tissues and offers them out to Ronnie to try to clean herself up. The girl huffs, still shaking her head at herself, before she looks up to meet Ronnie’s eyes, finally giving Ronnie a clear view of her. 

Her cheeks are red and flushed, either from drinking, dancing, or embarrassment, and she has wavy brown hair that goes down past her shoulders. She’s wearing a pair of velvet bell bottoms, platform heels, and a silky button up shirt with the top few buttons undone. _‘Too many buttons,’_ Ronnie thinks to herself; the top of the girl’s chest is completely on display, all smooth, pale skin, her slight cleavage disappearing under the low V of her blouse. Curiously, Ronnie feels her cheeks heat up, and she forces herself to look away. The girl pushes her fringe back out of her face and gives Ronnie a bashful smile.

“Seriously,” she says, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“It’s alright,” Ronnie assures her. She clears her throat awkwardly, smoothing the front of her dress down. “You didn’t mean to.”

The girl examines her for a long moment, and Ronnie tries not to fidget under the attention. “Let me buy you another drink,” the girl offers finally. “Make up for the one I made you spill.”

“Oh, uh—” Ronnie stutters. “That’s alright, you really don’t have to.”

“Yes I do,” the girl insists, smiling, and something about the small gap between her front teeth and the way her eyes crinkle makes Ronnie’s stomach flutter. “It’s the least I could do.”

“I…” Ronnie bites her lip. 

The girl does seem friendly enough, and she could really use some new friends, Ronnie tells herself. And besides, it’s only a drink, right? 

“Yeah,” she says, finally returning the girl’s smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave your thoughts and comments below, and come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
